


Adventures in Grocery Shopping

by everAcclimating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everAcclimating/pseuds/everAcclimating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with shopping carts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> those carts actually exist!!!!! they are the best things. ever.

Gamzee is going to stay with Tavros for an entire week - Tavros's parents are going down to Mexico to visit family but Tavros can't miss that much school and honestly, it's as good an excuse as he's going to get to have that much time with him, so he sets it up as quickly as anything; his mother has always liked Gamzee and his father agrees with any decision she makes (and rightly so).

After all, Tavros explains, he might need help with something and they'll be all the way down in Mexico and unable to come to his aid.

The guilt trip works, even though they both know that Tavros is, if nothing else, fiercely independent whenever he can manage it and hates asking for help.

They give him money for groceries for the week and when they leave, they take a cab to the airport and Tavros's mother kisses them both on the cheek before getting into the car.

There's food in the house so they don't worry too much about it - it's Sunday afternoon and they spend the day eating cereal on the couch watching cartoons. It's lazy and comfortable but (unfortunately) they have school the next day and when it's nearing midnight Tavros shifts to hoist himself into his chair, mumbling something about a shower.

... Or he would have, had Gamzee's lips not stilled him.

The other boy is grinning, fingers carding through Tavros's mohawk before he speaks.

"Fuck, what kind of helper would I be if I let you do that all by your lonesome?"

Tavros flushes a little but grins back, biting the side of his lip and nodding.

The next thing he knows they're in the bathtub surrounded by grape-scented bubbles and he can feel Gamzee pressed against his back so he leans into it, nuzzling into the crook of his neck with lips and teeth at the ready.

They don't get out until pretty damn late and their hair is still wet when Gamzee drops him lightly onto his bed. Tavros reaches out to grasp Gamzee's arm, to stop him from escaping to the guest room, but Gamzee is already crawling into the bed with him and curling around him, palms flat against his back and fingers trailing over his spine.

"Let's get our motherfucking sleep on," it's slow and measured and calming and Tavros burrows in somewhere near his collarbone.

"Yeah, let's sleep," he's already halfway there and he can feel the bed shifting a little - Gamzee's threaded his legs with Tavros's, not even minding that Tavros can't really return the favor, that Tavros's legs are smaller than the rest of him from unuse.

He can't feel the skin on his but it makes him smile anyway, whispering against his ear. "Te amo, mi amor."

Gamzee huffs a laugh and murmurs an 'I love you too,' back before they're both out like a pair of lights.

The next morning Tavros thinks it's the best night's sleep he's had since he can remember and he mentions it at breakfast (more cereal).

Gamzee laughs and kisses him and drives them both to school.

They're only a little bit late.

\--

By the time Tuesday rolls around Tavros realizes that they really do need to go to the store and suggests it while they eat sandwiches in the kitchen (somehow, Tavros ended up sitting on the counter for this, but he rarely asks questions anymore).

Gamzee ends up carrying him out to his car and somehow, between the freedom of it just being them and, well, the whole lot of kissing going on, they forget to bring Tavros's chair.

Whoops.

That's okay, though! There are chairs in the store, those motorized ones, and Gamzee carries him (bridal style instead of piggie-back this time since he scooped him out of the seat) and he's about to plop him into one when he stops dead, staring.

"Is that a motherfucking car attached to that motherfucking shopping cart?"

Tavros looks.

Does a double take.

"It is."

"Well, motherfucker, we are using that cart, and I am gonna get your ass into that car if it's the last fucking thing I do."

It's actually easier than it sounds - and more comfortable than it looks, since Tavros's legs dangle out the side window precariously.

"Holy shit, Gamzee."

Gamzee doesn't answer at first - he's looking at some Oreo display or something, Tavros can't tell from where he is.

"GAMZEE."

"Woah, what, sorry bro, do you need me to wiggle your ass to a more comfortable position, because you know I like my hands on your fine ass-"

"There's a fucking tv in here, Gamzee."

"What."

They spend the next ten minutes staring at the tiny tv inside the shopping cart.

They haven't even started shopping, and an elderly woman gives them a look as she passes.

Eventually they both get their shit together, Gamzee pushing the cart and grabbing food seemingly at random as he moves them through the aisles.

That won't do, though - they're not going to live off of soda, fruit snacks, and boxed macaroni and cheese so Tavros starts guiding Gamzee through the store, telling him what to get and how much.

They argue, brief and good-natured, about ice cream flavors before deciding to just get both.

Their checkout goes smoothly enough - Gamzee puts the groceries on the belt and Tavros hands the cashier the money through the window of the little car.

Tavros wants to help put the groceries in the car but since he can't without his chair Gamzee just plops him back into the passenger seat and does it himself.

He gets his chair back as soon as they get back to the house though and they take the bags in and start putting things away.

Once they're done with that Tavros starts to make them dinner - enchiladas or something, it wasn't too clear from the start because Gamzee was too busy watching Tavros move around the kitchen, leaning on the counter to watch the younger boy move with a grace most people would think he shouldn't have.

It's a really domestic scene, he thinks - one of those sappy, weird-ass and full of white people series from the fifties or the seventies or whatever even though neither of them are exactly Brady family material and his Mexican boyfriend has a mohawk and a nose ring.

Gamzee grins, worrying his own lip ring between his teeth before leaning over the counter to give Tavros a kiss.

It's fucking perfect, just like their goddamn sitcom would be.

(Karkat would be their small, angry next door neighbor.)


End file.
